Be My Valentine
by YuriChan220
Summary: Simple and fluffy Valentine's story with HonoKoto with a slight Honoka x Harem.


**Be My Valentine**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori, with Honoka x Harem**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Yes, it's only four days until that very day, but I just felt like writing it just for the heck of it. Sorry if it's short. Enjoy~!**

Kotori clutches her box of chocolates, standing by the door way of the classroom where her girlfriend is. Her body is shaking and her hands are sweating like crazy that she fears that her box might slip out of her hands. Just yesterday, she spent a couple hours making some chocolates for the one she loves, but not before spending an hour searching for the kind Honoka might love.

 _I hope she likes them!_ she thinks. _I really hope she does!_ She literally put her heart and soul into making them and putting them into a heart shaped box, fitting for a special day like this.

 _Okay, I'm going in!_

She stands up straight with a determined expression and walks inside the classroom where the ginger is done having a conversation with one of her classmates. But unfortunately, she notices a box has been handed to her before that. And it's a box of chocolates.

 _What's with those chocolates? Clearly, someone must love her, right?_

Honoka happily pops one inside her mouth and hums at the taste. "Mmm~! Carmel!"

 _Guh…! She likes carmel, huh? M-maybe I should've put in that flavor instead of dark chocolate inside these balls…_

Honoka takes out another one and pops into her mouth. "Mmm…mmmmmhmm~! They taste so good~!"

Kotori whimpers as she backs away quietly so that she can enjoy her treats.

 _This is bad! This is very bad!_

Without thinking, she runs off, clutching the chocolates to her chest and turns toward a corner and stops, panting. She then pops her head out to take a little peek. She notices Umi shyly giving her a box of chocolates as well.

"D-don't get the wrong idea though, no, no!" Umi says as she waves her hands back and forth. "I….I don't want anything s-so…sh-shameless after doing something nice for you."

"Awwwwww, Umi-chaaaan~!" In an instant, the ginger hugs her childhood friend tightly, making the shy girl blush like crazy.

"H-HONOKA!" Umi squeaks. "I-I told you…st-stop being S-SO SHAMELESS!"

Kotori goes back to hiding with a gasp and holds onto the box of chocolates, but fears that if she holds it any tighter, it would ruin her hard work and thus melting them just from her body heat.

 _N-nothing to be upset about. Umi-chan's just being nice, that's all._

She looks back to see Eli, Nozomi and Nico with their own box of chocolates with Eli trying her best to comfort the flustered Umi. The three of them hand her the chocolates.

"Don't worry~" Nozomi says. "I already gave Nicocchi some chocolates, so we're all good~"

"R-really now?" Nico says.

"Umi needs to calm down, though," Eli says as she hugs her gently and strokes her hair, feeling her body shake a little. "Maybe she's really shocked that she actually gave Honoka chocolates when she gave ME chocolates first."

"Th-that was b-because…I-I love you!" Umi stammers. "Y-you know that! We're girlfriends, remember?"

"So are Nicocchi and I~" Nozomi states as she starts groping the petite girl's chest.

"H-hey! The hell!?" Nico squeaks.

"Can't help it! You're jus so cute, Nicocchi~!" Nozomi giggles as she gives her the "Washi Washi" technique.

"Stoooooop! I don't need your stupid Washi Washi!"

Kotori giggles softly and turns back to hiding.

 _Well…everyone is nice enough to give Honoka-chan some chocolates just because they're being nice. M-maybe it's also a thanks for being such a great leader. Ah! Maybe now's my chance!_

She is about to jump out of the corner when she notices Maki, Hanayo and Rin approaching Honoka while she struggles to put the chocolates inside her bag.

"H-here…" Maki says as she hands her a heart shaped box with a beautiful red ribbon on top. "I made this m-myself. B-but it's not like I want to thank you or anything. It's just friendship chocolates too. Nothing more."

Honoka opens up the box and it contains small heart shaped chocolates that are decorated and such. "Wooooow~! Maki-chan, this is amazing! You really know how to make these wonderful decorated chocolates~!"

"I-it was just skill…" Maki says as she hides her nearly singed fingers. "Nothing special about it."

Rin steps in to hand her a box of chocolates. "Check out mine, nya~! You're going to love this~!"

Honoka happily accepts it and opens the box that contains kitten shaped chocolates. "Awwww, thanks, Rin-chan~! Those are so cute!"

"You're very welcome, nya~!"

Hanayo is the next one to give the ginger chocolates. "U-ummmm…it might not be the best pick, but…I-I hope you like them…"

Honoka takes the box and opens it to reveal some ordinary balls of chocolates, with a side of rice separate from the chocolates. "Ehehe~! Why, thank you, Hanayo-chan~! Kinda unusual, but I'll gladly eat the rice as well~"

"Oh…o-okay."

Shortly after, the three girlfriends wave good-bye to Honoka and the ginger gives a happy sigh as she looks inside her bag, filled with chocolates that she received. Kotori looks back with a sad look on her face.

 _Everyone's gone, but…_

She knows she's the last person, but what upsets her is that she should've approached her first when she could. She even wonders if Honoka would even eat her chocolates first since both of them are girlfriends as well.

 _Here goes nothing._

She quietly approaches the ginger. "H-Honoka-chan!"

The ginger turns toward the ash-brunette. "Kotori-chan! I was just about to look for you~!" She looks down to notice the chocolates she is holding. "Oh~! Is that for me~?"

Kotori nods as she slowly hands it to her. "I worked hard on it. Hope you…like them."

Honoka takes the box, but notices a disappointed look on her girlfriend's face. "Hey, hey, what's the matter? Are you upset that they didn't turn out the way you wanted them to? Believe me, I would enjoy anything that you make-"

"That's not it!" Kotori says, startling the ginger a little. "I'm upset because…well…I was kinda too shy to give them to you when everyone else was brave enough to do so. So I…I let them hand you chocolates, leaving me being the last one."

"Aw, Kotori-chan!" Honoka immediately embraces the ash-brunette. "Silly, you don't have to be upset because of that." She pulls away and wipes a single tear off Kotori's cheek. "Listen, all that's important right now is that you're my girlfriend. Whether you're first or last, doesn't matter. Receiving chocolates from the one I love is definitely wonderful."

"Honoka-chan~!" Kotori gasps happily.

 _Oh, gosh! I'm so happy I could cry!_

"Let's share these chocolates, hm~?" The ginger opens the box and takes one chocolate ball out. "Here, Kotori-chan. Ahhh~"

The ash-brunette happily accepts it. "Mmm~! Thanks!" She also hands Honoka a ball of chocolate, which Honoka happily accepts as well.

"Mmmm~! These taste so good! You really worked hard on making these!" Honoka happily comments.

Kotori blushes and slightly turns away with a small smile on her face. "Th-thank you, Honoka-chan."

With that, the two hold hands and happily exit the school to go to Honoka's house to celebrate the rest of Valentine's Day together.

 **A/N: Ehehe~! Happy Valentine's day! And so sorry if I copied Miyuki-chan's style of writing. I just love it so much that I decided to do it~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
